1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a light emitting device.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device that converts current into light. The LED has been employed as a light source for a display device, a vehicle, and/or a lighting device. Additionally, the LED may represent a white color having superior light efficiency by employing phosphors and/or combining LEDs having various colors.
In order to improve brightness and/or performance of the LED, attempts have been performed to improve a light extraction structure, an active layer structure, a current diffusion, an electrode structure, and a structure of a light emitting diode package.